


School Lunch | Dad!Schlatt AU

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Loves Bees, dad!schlatt, high quality angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Schlatt's trying his hardest to look after a little boy named Tubbo. He's trying so incredibly hard.Follow me on Twitter @honkphoenix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	School Lunch | Dad!Schlatt AU

**Author's Note:**

> TW // alcohol abuse , neglectful parenting

Schlatt had his arms around her waist, her head against his neck. 

His breath stunk like alcohol, hers no different. 

Through his drunken haze, Schlatt could almost see a pretty woman, with chocolate brown hair. 

"You're gorgeoussssss..." he slurred, sinking into the woman's arms. 

The music was slowed, the bodies around him blurring into colours and light. He took a shaky step to the side, swaying the girl with him.

He shut his eyes, feeling the heavy weight of fatigue sinking into him. 

_Love._

She had left after the baby was born. 

"Didn't even leave a note," Schlatt recalled to the baby in his arms, "she didn't say goodbye."

He had felt weak in the knees when he held the little thing. It had hair, little bumps on his tiny forehead. 

He had to take care of a person now, he couldn't fuck it up. If there's one thing he didn't want, it would be that his kid would become him.

The hospital had supplied him with some formula, he had fed the baby. 

Schlatt didn't do a lot of good, but this was his chance. His redemption arc, if you will.

"Tubbo." he had whispered one night, with his arms wrapped around the baby. 

_Tubbo._

The baby gurgled, then, clutching his little pale hand around a bony finger. _Tubbo._

Schlatt felt sick to his stomach. The hunger was like an all-consuming beast, quiet static in a primal mind. 

The white light shone menacing shadows over the grimy kitchen. 

"I'm starving because of you, you know that?" Schlatt had sighed wearily one night, "you make me sick."

Tubbo had smiled, unknowing of the words he had said. Schlatt wondered how he would react if he knew. 

"Don't fucking look at me like that." 

Tubbo clapped his hands together, giggling. 

Schlatt wondered if his toddler was worth it. Maybe he could just-

_No._

He had made a promise to himself, not to hurt the kid. The kid needed a better life than him. 

But he could. 

Schlatt didn't cry. But today he felt his tears roll down his cheeks, drip down on the high-chair where Tubbo sat.

Tubbo paused, stopped swallowing his disgusting baby food, and had grabbed Schlatt's finger. 

"Stop, you don't want to like your piece of shit dad. I don't even like me, you shouldn't!" Schlatt protested, prying the boy's fist off his index. Tubbo let go, but put it back.

Schlatt shook his head, instead stood up from his chair. 

"Don't! Stop fucking doing that!" he yelled, his voice wavering, "it's gonna hurt more!"

Tubbo's small face scrunched up, and Schlatt's ears rung from the shrieks.

"No, fuck you. Fuck this shit. Eat your own fucking food." Schlatt spat, taking out the toddler from the high-chair and giving him the bowl and spoon.

Tubbo was still crying as he sat on the floor.

"Figure it out, I don't want to look at you." Schlatt said slowly, running out the door, slamming it behind him.

_You're a piece of shit._

The mouth of the bottle was inviting. He pulled the bottle to his lips, tilted his head back. 

He was a sick motherfucker. He left his little one-year-old. 

Schlatt let the cold alcohol slide down his throat as he took a gasp. 

He couldn't pay the tab, instead added it to the monstrous pile of debt. 

"Schlatt, when are you gonna pay up? If you don't end up paying soon, I'm gonna have to remove you from this establishment. Permanently." the bartender commented, as Schlatt took another sip. 

"Oookaay." Schlatt mumbled, slamming the bottle down on the wooden counter.

"Schlatt, I'm not serving you any more." the bartender said solemnly, dragging the bottle back towards him. 

"I met my... my old lover here..." Schlatt could hardly piece the words together. 

_She was beautiful. Dangerous._

"Like the ocean... she was gorgeous..." he murmured.

"If you don't pay, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." the bartender exhaled deeply, wiping a glass down and putting it on a shelf. 

"Oookaaay-!" Schlatt whimpered, he could barely manage his walk out the door. 

_Colour. Many colourrrrssss... mmmm, too many colours..._

His vision danced, his mind wandered, and eventually when he collapsed into the door, he made a beeline to the couch. 

_So many colours, so much noise._

_He's still crying._

Schlatt felt bile rise up in his throat at the shrieking noise and his twisted stomach. 

_You are a monster._

He collapsed on to the plush couch, he could still hear the crying. 

It smelt of baby food, mould and alcohol. 

_You are a shit father. He's gonna be just like you._

Schlatt's uncomfortable thoughts reverberated through his brain as he rested into a strange, terrible sleep. 


End file.
